mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Riddle
Matt "Chipper" Riddle is a middleweight and welterweight fighter. The Last Half of Riddle's UFC Career He most recently defeated Damarques Johnson by second round technical knockout. He was next set to face Anthony Waldburger but Waldburger was injured and replaced by newcomer Sean Pierson. Pierson and Riddle put up a surprisingly entertaining fight and Pierson came away with the upset unanimous decision victory. Riddle next replaced Mark Scanlon against former TUF castmate Matt Brown on two month's notice. He dropped out a week after stepping in, citing a hand injury. Matt Riddle was next set to face TJ Grant. He was once again injured and replaced by Charlie Brenneman. Riddle next faced undefeated newcomer Lance Benoist, losing an exciting unanimous decision and breaking Benoist's nose in grotesque fashion in the process. Great sportsmanship was shown by great men before, during and after the bout. Riddle was next set to face Brazilian Luis Ramos in a loser-leaves-town matchup. Riddle pulled out of the bout very shortly before it was set to occur, with an illness. Riddle soon recovered and signed to replace former TUF castmate Amir Sadollah against Wand Fight Team prospect Jorge Lopez. Lopez was unfortunately soon injured and replaced by newcomer Henry Martinez. Riddle defeated Martinez via a close and relatively exciting judge's decision. Riddle next signed again to face Luis Ramos. He was injured and replaed by Matt Brown. After recovering, Riddle replaced Siyar Bahadurzada against Chris Clements. After a great fight, Riddle choked Clements out with a standing arm triangle choke submission in the third round. Afterwards, Riddle tested positive for marijuana and the fight's result was overturned to a no-contest. Riddle next stepped in short notice to face newcomer Besam Yousef in December 2012. Yousef was injured and replaced by John Maguire. Riddle defeated Maguire via a relatively exciting unanimous decision. Riddle next signed to face striker Che Mills in Mills' native England. He defeated Mills via unanimous decision before testing positive for marijuana again and being released from the UFC. The Mills victory was overturned to a no-contest. According to Wikipedia's sources, without positive marijuana tests Riddle would have held an octagon record of 9-3 with a streak of four consecutive victories at the end of his Octagon career. A Year Off: Legacy FC, Bellator, Retirement Riddle didn't seem too upset and in fact stated that he would rather never return to the UFC. In March 2013 he signed a multiple-fight deal with the Legacy FC promotion. He was next set to make his LFC debut against Artenas Young. In the build-up to the Young fight, Riddle talked trash about UFC president Dana White calling White a "bald juiced-up monkey." Bellator purchased Riddle's Legacy FC contract instead and Riddle was next set to compete in the Season 9 welterweight tournament against Sergio Junior. Unfortunately Riddle suffered a rib injury in early September 2013, less than two weeks before the bout. He tweeted a statement that he was being forced to retire because Bellator wouldn't be able to get him another fight in 2013 and he couldn't afford to continue training MMA at a professional level. Riddle came out of 'retirement' after less than a month returning to Bellator and signing to fight Nathan Coy. After a few months however that matchup fell apart as well as Riddle pulled out. Bellator cut him from their roster and Riddle would more than likely retire again. Titan FC Instead Riddle signed with up-and-coming Titan FC several months later to move up to middleweight to make his debut against fellow UFC cast-out Michael Kuiper. Riddle defeated Kuiper via an impressive second round standing guillotine submission. Riddle next signed to fight pioneer Jose Landi-Jons for the vacant Titan FC welterweight title. Instead Riddle signed to fight Bellator and UFC veteran Ben Saunders for the vacant title. Riddle was injured unfortunately shortly before the fight was set to take place. Fights *Matt Riddle vs. Dan Cramer - The fight was Dan Cramer's first loss and he was cut from the UFC afterwards. *Matt Riddle vs. Greg Soto - The fight was Greg Soto's UFC debut and he came in undefeated to the fight. Both men said they wanted to stand. *Matt Riddle vs. Damarques Johnson - Damarques Johnson came in overweight for the fight and was deducted twenty percent of his purse. During the fight, Johnson suffered a broken right orbital bone in his eye socket. *Sean Pierson vs. Matt Riddle - The fight was Sean Pierson's UFC debut and it was a mild upset. *Lance Benoist vs. Matt Riddle - The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Lance Benoist. Riddle broke Benoist's nose badly in the bout. It was, however, Riddle's second straight loss. *Matt Riddle vs. Chris Clements - Riddle was a late replacement for Siyar Bahadurzada. *Matt Riddle vs. Michael Kuiper Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters Category:Middleweight fighters